MeteorComp
The MeteorComp is a Cyberworld location in ''Mega Man Battle Network 4 ''and the game's final destination. It is a "missile" shaped like an asteroid developed by an alien race which hosts the alien Navi Duo.EXE as its controller, intending to collide with Earth as part of Duo's program to destroy all evil. LaserMan.EXE, MegaManDS and Duo serve as the stage's bosses. Description The MeteorComp is a maze shaped network with an spacial atmosphere. The player is given no hints about how to proceed, however when observing carefully they will notice some panels on the floor with a certain amount of spheres (ranging from 1 to 5 depending on how deep they are). What the player must do is cross over those panels in order (that is 1, 2, 3, etc.) and pass through all of them this way, failure to do so will punish the player by returning them to the starting point. Although the paths can be complex, they all ensure the player can cross all the panels. Once the panels are crossed a planet-like obstacle appears, barring them from being able to pass through there anymore forcing the player to perform some long laps before reaching the next point. Furthermore at certain intervals a large pulse will strike at the player trying to absorb them. The player must mash the buttons in order to allow MegaMan to fight back allowing them to stay in their position, otherwise they are returned to the starting point. Once all panels are crossed a portal to the next level appears and the planets begin to float, allowing the player to explore freely. Story Duo's Asteroid approaches Earth intending to destroy the planet as Duo senses it is full of evil. Dr. Regal sends LaserMan in order to take control of the alien object to use for his plans to turn Earth into a world of evil. Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE are forced to Jack In to stop LaserMan. The Nebula Navi stops before the control room offering MegaMan two choices, join Nebula or be deleted. The duo refuses the offer and fight LaserMan being successful in deleting it. MegaMan ventures further into the Control Area where they face the Asteroid's controller, Duo himself who explains his motives and who refuses to change his mind as he decides to follow his program. He then put MegaMan to test by extracting his DarkSoul and forcing a fight although MegaMan is successful. Seeing his strength Duo assumes his colossal battle form and faces MegaMan but he too is defeated. Duo doesn't understand how he could lose but he gives MegaMan the chance to try change the Asteroid's course and allows him access to the main control, however the control is too heavy for MegaMan to steer alone. As doom seems almost certain all the people of Earth pray for MegaMan's success giving the young Navi the strength needed to turn the wheel and change the Asteroid's course but MegaMan himself collapses. Amused at seeing MegaMan's feat, Duo decides to spare Earth for the time being, intending to return to at some point to test humanity again. He then sends MegaMan back to Earth praising him for his bravery. Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations